Healing
by kkkloveu
Summary: 2 chapter has been updated with the new update. That is next chapter of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I am back so soon :D**

**Well this is the continuation of "Painful Moment".**

**I am posting it as a new story caz i am much satisfied with the end i gave to "painful moment" and i was not willing to extend it any further.**

**Well this is on the demand of reviewers, i hope you all will like it guys.**

**I have a surprise for all of you in the end..don't go there directly read and then go.**

**Continuation of painful moment...**

* * *

The voices of laughs and teasing were going distant in his ears, his vision was turning blurry. He could feel himself loosing the grip on his life, that soothing hug in which he was surrounded now seemed so much light. He looked here and there but everything was just a simple blur. He was not able to distinguish anyone... from anyone.

He completely loose his body as he felt so many hands now coming to support him, a simple smile came on his lips with his eyes giving a shade of sadness as those three months were still locked there somewhere in his heart. His half closed eyes managed to get a blurry small view of his buddy who had grabbed him so tightly fearing the fall and the loss of that relation again.

Tha last thing he could remember before slipping down in complete darkness was being laid on the bed and the loosening of that hand grip.

They saw him slipping into unconsciousness as his half closed eyes shut down completely. The door in their front was closed down and the person inside was separated from them. Doctors, nurses and ward boys hurried inside on an immediate call as Avinash took the charge of his patient now.

This time Salunkhe and Atul also outside as this was Avinash's area of expertise and they had no doubt on his abilities.

Stress, worry and fear were some emotions that could be seen very clearly, but there were some other emotions which were hidden somewhere really deep inside the heart of these people.

The ticking sound of the clock can be heard clearly in this dead silence. After every few minutes the watches tied around the wrist were brought down against the eyes and were taken a look at while some just glanced with worry on the wall clock present there as a reminder that time never stops for anyone.

Daya had picked that diary up earlier when they had moved out of the ICU and eyeing it for once, he had secured it near his heart with the intension to never to let it fall in the hands of its owner.

The wait came to an end as after what it seemed like an eternity, the doors were opened in silence and the doctors with a nurse moved out with avinash still instructing something to the nurse with serious expressions.

The team in silence surrounded the doctors, while all the other doctors left, Avinash stayed behind still in a conversion with the nurse. After few moments the whole conversation was over and the nurse moved inside ICU again as daya traced her steps in order to get a glimpse of his buddy but he couldn't.

All the heads and eyes were turned towards Avinash. Acp sir took the charge and asked avinash in a strong tone.. "Abhijeet?"

After a brief silence avinash looked at them all and said.. "aap log mere cabin mein aaye please..mujhe aap sabh se baat karni hai.."

Acp sir and daya exchanged worried glances..as Avinash turned to leave daya asked him a bit hesitantly.. "Doctor..hum..woh..abhijeet..usse..usse dekh sakte hain?"

Avinash smiled and said.. "sirf dekhna hai..so raha hai woh abhi..main tum logon ko chatting ki permission nahi de sakta.."

Daya smiled while a grin appeared on other faces too.

Daya moved forward and slightly opened the door. He could see his buddy lying on bed with oxygen mask covering half of his face and drips and needles attached to his body. There were machines attached to detect his heartbeat, pulse rate, BP and the working condition of his brain. What daya could grab was only the fact that till this time...abhijeet was not as well as he pretended to be.

Daya closed the door silently, not wanting to disturb his buddy's sound sleep. As he turned he found avinash looking at him smilingly..

Avinash.. "aur bhai mill liye apne dost se, mill gayi shanti tumhare dil ko"

Daya(with shy smile) "jee doctor"

Avinash signalled all and now they all heading towards avinash's cabin..while avinash said to daya..

Avinash- Bhai daya tum na mujhe avinash bulaya karo, main tumse itna bhi bada nahi hun.

Salunkhe whispered.. "haan sirf 15 se 20 saal"

Smile appeared on all faces after hearing that meant to be whispered comment. Avinash looked at him angrily and said to daya.. "daya abh mere kissi ki tarah nakli baal toh hain nahi.."

Salunkhe in rash.. "mere baal 100% asli hain, samjhe tum"

Avinash(innocently)- Toh maine kahan tumhara name liya tha, (wink to daya), kyun daya"

Salunkhe again in anger while others still smiling..

They entered the cabin and now avinash sat on his chair while signalling others too as he already arranged for extra chairs.

Avinash now started in serious tone after glancing at salunkhe and atul. Both nodded and now he first introduces the team with the scenario they dealt with abhijeet before.

It was a shock of course for all of them as the way they were greeted by that amazing smile, which was so pure and lovely without even a slightest hint of pain, it was impossible to guess that abhijeet was not in a condition to even to stand. But yes that lost shine in those eyes was something they still couldn't forget. It was painful to see those eyes without any shine, any fire in them.

As Avinash finished, he took a brief pause to look at all the faces, with the exception of salunkhe and atul all had tears in their eyes and they were shocked, angry and guilty.

A tear slipped down daya's eyes but before it can fall on the table, a hand captured it smoothly; daya looked up after seeing that hand in front of his eyes. It was avinash who had stretched out his hand to protect that precious drop of salty water.

Avinah said to daya in a calm soft tone "nahin daya...(looking at that drop), yeh tumhe abh bahot sambhal kar rakhne hain daya, bahot sambhal kar, tumhe bahot strong rehna hai daya abh...abhijeet ke liye (daya looked at him)..usse tumhari aur aap sabh ki bhi bahot jarurat hai"

Daya and others nodded and now avinash continued...

Avinash- meri baat aap sabh ko bahot dhyaan se sunni hai, khaskar daya tumhe..(daya nodded and looked at him) Abhijeet ki condition iss samaye bahot critical hai (everyone looked at Avinash shocked), usske brain pe ekdum se bahot jyada pressure padh gaya, phir already usse internal bleeding ho rahi thi, inn sabh ki wajah se iss samaye usski body bahot jyada weak ho chuki hai, usska brain bhi bahot tired hai. Halaki abh internal bleeding ruk gayi hai, abhijeet bhi apni taraf se thoda mazboot laga hai mujhe, magar.."

Acp sir "kya doctor"

Avinash took a deep breath and continued "usse ek chain ki need ki jaroorat hai sir, (everybody in confusion), sir humne usse sedatives deke sulaya hai abhi, usska brain bahot jyada restless hai, woh har waqt kuch sochta rehta hai, waise bhi sir haemorrhage ke baad mind aur body ko relax rakhna bahot jarori hota hai, aur yahan toh abhijeet...sir usske demaag se, usske dil se, ya toh woh saari batein nikalni hongi hume, jo ki bahot time consuming kaam hai sir, abhijeet ke dil se woh sabh kuch nikalne zarori hai magar abhi hume ek instant relief chahiye sir, taaki bas abhijeet apne upar pressure na dale, usska dhyaan bhatkana hoga sir hume taaki woh unn sabh chezon ke bare mein kuch na soche, aap sabh samajh rahe hain na meri baat sir? (everyone nodded)..iss samaye abhijeet ke liye aap sabh ka sath, proper care, love, concern bahot jaroori hai, usse relax rakhne ke liye aap log jo bhi kar saken woh Karen, magar bas itna hai ki woh abh stress na le, bilkul bhi."

Salunkhe(bit hesitant)- Avinash, kya..kya abhijeet abh tayyar hai?

Avinash clearly understood what he meant; abhijeet had very clearly declared earlier that he is not willing to live and now this! It was a state of utter confusion for him.

Avinash(in low tone)- nahi..(everybody looked at him, bewildered), woh confused hai abhi bhi, usske andar abhi bhi vahi dar hai, woh ussi soch mein hain ki usska yeh faisla(decision) theek bhi hai ya nahi? Woh khud yeh janta hai ki woh unn sabh chezon ko, uss dard uss takleef ko apne sine(chest) se nahi nikal sakta hai, aur yahi wajah hai ki woh ek continuous pressure face kar raha hai. (taking a sigh) jitna maine abhijeet ko jana hai, woh apne pehle unnka sochta hai jinse woh pyaar karta hai, yahan bhi wohi hai, usse yeh bhi dar hai ki usske galat faisla se aap logo par koi asar ho, phir usske der(delay) karne se bhi koi mushkil."

There was pin drop silence for few minutes, Avinash took a look at all and after that continued again.

Avinash- yeh 24 ghante bahot critical hain sir. Abhijeet ho sakta hai koi galat faisla bhi..(heartbeats present around came to a halt), aap sabh ko uss situation mein abhijeet ko wapas lane ke liye bahot mehnat karni hogi, usse kayi aise baton par yakeen dilana hoga jin par se shayad woh apna trust puri tarah se kho chukka hai. Aur agar abhijeet wapas aa jata hai toh..(looking at all)..difficulties aur bhi badh jayengi sir(everyone shocked)..trust build up karna itna mushkil nahi hota sir jitna usse continue karna hota hai, bas yahi samajh lijiye ki ek bhi fault, ek bhi takleef ya dard ya keh lijiye koi ek aisa comment jo usse hurt karde usse aap sabh se humesha humesha ke liye dur kardega. Iss samaye yeh woh abhijeet nahi hai sir jisse aap sabh par beintehaan bharosa tha, iss samaye yeh woh abhijeet hai jisse toh shayad apne aap par bhi bharosa nahi hai. App sabh meri baat samajh rahen hain na sir?

Everyone nodded.

Avinash- abhijeet ke hosh mein aane ke baad usse bahot soft behaviour rakhna hai aap sabh ko. Weakness abhi aur badegi hi, waise toh hum usse maximum time ke liye sedatives par hi rakhenge lekin jabh bhi woh hosh mein ho, usse koi bhi aisi baat nahi karyega jisse usse takleef ho ya usska brain pe koi pressure pade. Usse bahot relax rakhna hai sir. Abhi usse thode din breathing mein problem rahegi, toh oxygen mask hum abhi bhi rakhenge.

Daya(in low tone)- ABHI..i mean Abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aayega doctor.

Avinash- umeed toh 24 ghante mein aane ki hai daya.

Rajat(in confusion)- sir?

Avinash- mera matlab hai usse 24 ghante ke andar andar hosh aajana chahiye..agar woh chahe toh.

All of them new the other possibility so they all just quite.

Avinash said in fresh tone.. "sir aaplog sabh abh araam karlen..(yawning) mujhe bhi badi neend aarahi hai.

Everyone smiled

Avinash- Daya maine tumse kya kaha tha?

Daya(in confusion)- kya kaha tha?

Avinash- arre maine kaha tha na tum mujhe avinash bulaya karo.

Daya just smiled. Now everyone stood up and moving out after acp sir and daya shaking hands with avinash.

Avinash sat there quietly at his place and thought "bas abh abhijeet ko hosh aajaye, halaki yeh sabh bhi uss baat se wakif hain magar woh ek umeed ki kiran toh maine hi dee haina itna sabh batake." He took a deep breath and sat there still as a voice echoed in his eyes which made his wet and erupted a smile on his lips.

_"__Bhaiya..!"_

_"__bhaiya..!_

_The shout of this lovely voice echoed all around as a Boy nearly in his teens entered the enormous hall with a big grin on his face._

_But soon the voice faded as there was no answer from other side. Dejected the boy sat on the face with his grin drowning with passage of time as he thought._

_"__aaj phir lagta hai bhaiya chale gaye" he placed his head on the head rest well acquainted with the responsibility his Doctor bhaiya handled._

_Just then some voices in the kitchen took him by surprise, he took off his shoes in order to avoid making some noise, he reached near the kitchen but was shocked to not to find anyone. He was sure he had heard someone. Just then his eyes fell on the intercom that was hanging inside the kitchen. He smiled thinking._

_"__bhaiya"_

_He sat calmly on the couch now watching tom n jerry. There were further noises but of course they didn't worry him anymore, he knew who was behind all that._

_An irritated voice erupted from behind as a familiar looking man emerged from somewhere inside the door._

_"__tu apne aap ko jyada shaana nahi smajhta?"_

_"__toh hun toh samjhunga hi na" the boy answered with a grin._

_"__hmmm...toh yeh baat hai mera chota sa Abhi bahot hoshiyaar hogaya hai ,haan?"_

_"__haan toh" the boy said raising his collars. _

_While the man just sat beside him and whispered. "paas ya fail"_

_The boy said with a grin.. "aapko kya lagta hai?"_

_Man- fail.._

_Abhi(shocked)- BHAIYA!_

_The man started to laugh, while boy first looked at him and then also started to smile._

_Abhi- kya bhaiya aap bhi. The boy now said excitingly, "pata hai bhaiya mera selection hogaya hai..(looking at his bhai keenly)..wahan pe"_

_Man was shocked so just looked up and hugged his bhai tightly with.. "mujhe yakeen nahi tha"_

_Abhi(warningly)- BHAIYA...!_

_Man(hugging the boy)- haan mere bache._

_Abhi- mera gift?_

_Man- oops! Kya maanga tha tune?_

_Abhi looked at him and then said a bit sadly.. "koi baat nahi bhaiya, aapko bahot kaam hota hai na, aap bhul gaye honge, main zara fresh hoke.."_

_But he was stopped in mid as a letter was presented in front of him..he looked at his bhai and then snatched the letter and reading the contents his eyes became wet with tears of happiness._

_Abhi- BHaiya.._

_Man- kaisa laga tera gift.._

_Abhi hugged his brother tightly and said.. "bahot bahot acha..abh hum kuch waqt saath mein guzar sakenge na bhaiya.."_

_Man with smile.. "haan..sirf main aur tu aur.."_

_Abhi(with sad expression as there were not many occasions when he could spend time with his brother)- aur?_

_Man- tom n jerry.._

_The boy started to laugh with.. "kya bhaiya"_

_The man could see his bhai laughing heartily.._

That smiley face became blurry just like the wonderful memory, avinash wiped his tears and presenting himself again as a doctor who was happy throughout he headed to face another new patient whom again he cannot afford to let him loose his hope.

* * *

**A/N**

**So now guys, TIME FOR SURPRISE!**

**Guess what..**

**Kkkloveu is back in her avatar..**

**Which avatar?**

**The blackmailing avatar..!**

**Very happy na, well i am. I need reviews this time, many many reviews since only then the story will be continued from my side. Sorry guys but i must say this, i was very disappointed with the number of reviews on the last chapter of "painful moment", i respect those who reviewed and i am thankful to them but guys this time i need more encouragement since i want to know whether anybody is interested in reading or not? What will i do with the story if there's no one to read? So i need reviews this time.**

**And not to mention, i will stop posting next chapter the moment i felt reviewers are less. Without any warning since i cannot beg for reviews again and again na.  
**

**Sorry for being rude but guys i am really upset with this.  
**

**I am writing this on the demand of someone special, well from my side it's a birthday gift for her since i was not able to present something on her birthday itself. I am sorry for that yaar.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, nothing much though, just a calm starting. I will try and post next chap soon.**

**Till then**

**Take Good care guys.**

**Bye and don't forget to review (after reading of course.)**

**Kkkloveu.**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to be a very long day for the whole team, their minds and their body felt tired and exhausted. They were waiting for abhijeet to come in consciousness, avinash's words were still echoing in their heads but they just wanted to see abhijeet with open eyes, rest they had decided to leave on time and circumstances now. They were too much tired to play around with life, they played with it once and the result was not good. They had learnt something which they could not tell but can just believe on.

Their eyes felt heavy but they tried to stay in consciousness feeling if abhijeet woke up during the time they were in sleep, he would feel alone and lonely again, which daya feared the most.

**Inside ICU:**

He still could feel that burden on him. Those voices, those harsh words, those humiliating acts were engraved on his heart now. He couldn't forget that all, and he knew it, but he can try to make them blurry at least. Can't he? Yes, he can.

A nurse was inside ICU with abhijeet to look after the patient's condition and to monitor the devices. She was an aged lady with the lines of experience clearly visible on her pretty face. She had seen too much in her life, she had witnessed too much loss, but all of these didn't make her turn a blind eye but instead she had dedicated her entire life to take care of her patients. It has become more of a life for her rather than a job. She loved to witness those beautiful smiles which lightened the faces and the walls of these rooms when any patient recovered and was back with his loved ones.

She was now fixing the blanket around abhijeet, there was a secretive smile on her face. She went to check the drips and her eyes fell on abhijeet's face. She kept looking at him for a while with a smile on her face, she bent down and spread her hand on his forehead smoothly and whispered…

Lady- abhijeet…(with some tears in her eyes)...it's so nice to see you after so long my son. (With a smile), hmmm, you look handsome"  
She placed a small kiss on his forehead and again straightened up wiping her tears.

After a while when she was taking records of abhijeet's condition at that particular time, she noticed some movement in him.

His eyelids stirred as the eye ball inside started to move, his fingers were also showing some motion, nurse looked at his eyes and immediately knew that he was going to wake up soon so she moved out of the room and informed the team about abhijeet coming in conscious stage as she made her way towards avinash's cabin to inform him. She placed a slight knock on the door and after hearing a clear "come in" made her way inside to see those swelled up eyes which were still wet.

Lady- sir, the patient is now in conscious state (avinash nodded slightly), are you coming sir?

Avinash- yes sister, thank you.

Avinash turned around to wipe his tears and to clear his face of any emotion but a smile. Sister looked at him and whispered…

Sister- haven't you still forgiven him (with a slight pause) Avinash?

Avinash looked at her and then picking up his stethoscope from his table, he gave a sad smile to sister and whispered

Avinash- I have forgiven him sister, but he (with a shiver) he has forgotten us…forgotten us.

After that he moved out from there leaving sister in a state of disbelief.

He reached near ICU door and saw daya sitting beside abhijeet, grabbing his hands securely in his, others were still outside as sister allowed only one person to be with abhijeet. Avinash smiled looking at them and then with a genuine smile on his face moved inside.

Avinash(with a broad smile)- haan toh bhai, kaise hain janab.(looking at abhijeet)

Abhijeet and daya both looked at him, abhijeet smiled slightly from under his oxygen mask with a small nod while daya too gave a smile.

Avinash checked the monitors first. He then turned towards abhijeet and asked him in smiley tone.

"neend aayi ache se tumhe?"

Abhijeet nodded.

Avinash- daya tumhe kaisi neend aayi?

Daya looked at him and then a bit hesitant said "bahot achi"

Avinash(secretly)- pata hai abhijeet..daya na aankhen kholke sota hai(naughtily)ek dum ullu(owl) ki tarah..

Abhijeet cracked up a bit but avinash patted him and slightly shook his head in no, while daya was first shocked and after seeing that smile on abhijeet's face, he also allowed a shy smile on his face.

Avinash picked up a small hammer and moved to abhijeet's legs, he gave a light blow with it near abhijeet's knee and asked him whether he can sense it or not. Abhijeet nodded is yes confirming that he is able to sense it.

Avinash- abhijeet apne hands move karo.

Abhijeet did what was said.

Avinash smiled and then checking abhijeet's eyes. They were fine too.

Avinash- abhijeet vision kaise hai tumhara? I mean blurry ya phir koi aur problem. Blurry hai?

Abhijeet nodded in yes. Avinash asked about any other problem but there was none so he said

Avinash- hmm..hota hai aisa, weakness ke karan ho sakta hai vision blurry ho, abhi dekhte hain thode din(after few moments), dard hai?

Abhijeet shook his head in no while daya murmured… "haan superman jo hain"

Abhijeet glared at daya and daya kept a finger on his mouth while avinash smiled and said… "bhai yeh toh hai, (looking at daya) itni injuries ke baad bhi no pain, that can be superman stuff only, waise mujhe iron man jyada pasand hai"

However daya was shocked after hearing the word injuries though, as avinash didn't informed him about them earlier. Daya looked at avinash confusingly who eyed towards abhijeet and now it was daya's turn to glare at abhijeet. Abhijeet shut his eyes to avoid that gaze but he couldn't handle the silence so just opened his one eye and saw daya still eying him and this time he whispered in irritation..

"kya hai?"

"Tume mana kiya tha na"

"Nahi"

"nahi?" daya glared at abhijeet..

This time avinash came to rescue and asked abhijeet…

"chalo chalo abhijeet abh aur baatein nahi..(abhijeet looked at him in anger, avinash smiled)..aankhein band karo aur so jaao abh.."

Abhijeet just said shook his head in no and said.. "mujhe..neend nahi..aa..rahi..hai"

Avinash- koi baat nahi aankhein band karke lete raho..(in tension)..itna exertion abhi theek nahi hai abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked at him in shock and avinash clearly got the message, "exertion" no bad choice.

Avinash however smiled on this and said… " acha chalo abh sone ki koshish karo..tum agli baar jee bhar ke baatein karlena, theek?"

But there was some other fear inside abhijeet, he was afraid that this time he may not be able to get up again, he looked at daya pleadingly and whispered…

"daya.."

Daya after hearing this really smiled and melt as still he was in some place where he believed that he is still not forgiven…

He looked at avinash who gave him a tough look, daya swallowed being sandwitched between the two and said to abhijeet… "Abhi..(abhijeet looked at him, daya after that look changed his sentence)..abhijeet, tum abhi so jaao, hum phir baat karenge..aur main toh yahin hun na?"

Abhijeet looked at daya and after the last statement he couldn't help but shook his head in no which really shivered daya from inside while abhijeet closed his eyes in silence after that. A tear from daya's eyes fell on him, his eyes stir a bit but he didn't opened them.

Daya sat there still grabbing abhijeet's hand while avinash looked at both and after some time while seeing abhijeet struggling to sleep, pinched a sedative inside his drip which smoothly took him in another world. Avinash left the room in silence after that, taking a glance at abhijeet's sleeping figure.

After avinash left, daya took a look at his buddy and his eyes were filled with tears, though he immediately wiped them knowing that they are just useless as the pain he had given to his buddy will not be soothed with these tears but still he couldn't wipe the wet reminisce of them from his eyes. He spread his hand on abhijeet's head careful enough to not to disturb his sound sleep. He was still holding abhijeet's hands in his, the grip was from his side not from abhijeet's and what he wanted now was just that grip which was there for him when he was dying.

That slight shook of abhijeet's head really shiver daya as it clearly told him that abhijeet is not back, not entirely.

He looked at abhijeet and whispered "I am sorry…Abhi"

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late and short update guys, but my lappy is still not well, it is after facing much clutter (secretly), and some daant too ;), that I managed to get hold of it in broken condition and had to type without even seeing anything because of the screen being low. The joint that holds it is broken, it's still not fixed, but since it was too much late, I decided to write at least something. **

**I know it's not enough, but I can just say may the next chapter will be more promising.**

**I have taken much daant to write this and I need reviews now. Hahahaha… ;)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed…love you guys.**

**Thank you again for reading this a/n stuff.**

**kkkloveu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

ME BACK! Okay okay I know I was here only but story toh nahi thi na so say it as Healing is back ;)

I have not read this chapter again, there are lots of chances of silly mistakes so kindly forgive them.

Thank you to all the reviewers. Love you allot guys..

Now back to story: In last chapter you read about abhijeet coming in conscious state. Avinash and daya be with him and avinash at that time revealing about abhijeet's other injuries which were till now not known to team. At last Avinash asked abhijeet to take a nap while abhijeet finding it difficult so avinash gave him seductive and daya apologizing to abhijeet while abhijeet be in sleep. Now read further.

Chapter: 3

Daya be there for some more minutes looking at his buddy's tired face. It has been 4 months and everything was changed so much that daya was not even able to remember his buddy's genuine smiling face, his fiery eyes and his tough coat of anger, his teasing and his naughtiness. Daya grabbed abhijeet's hand tightly but said nothing, he was just silent. Acp sir looked at both his sons from the door, he looked at that tight grip of daya and knew a promise was being made.

Closing the door without any voice, Acp sir made his way towards the bench and sat there completely tired. Salunkhe who saw him like this came near to him and said in soft tone.

Salunkhe(soft tone)- boss, who theek hojayega, tum chinta mat karo..sabh theek hai yaar abh…

Acp(tired tone)- pata nahi salunkhe..pata nahi…

Salunkhe looked at his friend's tired face and can really see him getting older within the burden of this guilt which he still bore.

Salunkhe sat down beside Acp sir and side hugged him giving him some strength, acp sir be silent for few minutes and then whispered- "woh pakka theek hojayega na salunkhe? Yaar bus who theek hojaye, mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye, yaar mujhe maafi bhi nahi chahiye bus woh theek.."

Salunkhe tighten his grip and said in soothing tone.. "arre apna bahadur bacha hai aise kaise nahi theek hoga, haan? Tum bhi na pradyuman, aur tum dar rahe ho?(teasing tone) arre aisa kaise hogaya?mera ghode(horse) pe sawar dost dagmaga kaise gaya, haan?"

Acp sir(in low tone and with a sad smile)- who ghoda budha hogaya hai yaar…

Salunkhe(laughing)- toh tum mera ghoda lelo, (winking) woh toh abhi bhi jawan hai, bilkul meri tarah…

Acp(in smile)- tere ghode se jawan toh mera ghoda hi hai...(naughtily) aur usske baal bhi asli hain...

Salunkhe(smiling seeing his dear friend smile)- bano mat tumhare kaunsa asli hain, haan?

Acp(naughtily teasing)- matlab tum maante ho tumahre baal nakli hain…

Salunkhe(confused and angry tone)- arre maine aisa kabh kaha? Dekho pradyuman tum…

Little did these two old best friends knew that there was someone watching them from behind who was also in smiling mode right now seeing the two best buddies fighting like this. Daya came out of ICU and saw avinash hiding behind the wall and looking at acp sir and salunkhe fighting, a cute smile came on daya's lips and he made his way towards avinash and whispered.. "hello" avinash jerked back and saw daya looking at him smiling broadly, avinash looked at him and said in anger.. "kya daya, dara diya mujhe tumne"

Daya(smiling)- kya dekh rahe the aap?

Avinash(smiling)- kuch nahi yaar, bas dekh raha tha (pointing to oldie duo) inki dosti ko…

Daya just smiled. Avinash looked at him and found him looking tired, even acp sir, salunkhe sir and all others seemed too much tired. Avinash took a look at his watch and then said to daya… "acha zara aao daya kuch baat karni hai.."

Daya followed him in tension as both of them now reached towards acp sir and salunkhe sir, atul, Freddy and others also arrived at the same time.

Avinash(to freddy and others who came at that moment only)- acha hua tum log bhi aagaye..

Everybody in confusion while salunkhe was the only one who voiced the query of all

Salunkhe- baat kya hai avinash?

Avinash( to salunkhe and all)- salunkhe sir iss samaye abhijeet so raha hai..usse 4-5 ghante mein hi hosh aayega…

Everyone nodded silently. Avinash continued…

Avinash- toh sir main keh raha tha ki aap log mere ghar chale jaayein…(everybody in confusion) bahot paas hai yahanse, sirf 20 minutes ka raasta hai, aap log wahan jaake thoda fresh hojayein, itni der se aap sabh yahin hain, thoda relax hojaenge aap sabh..(everyone in protest, avinash in smile)…maine pucha nahi bataya hai…

Acp sir- arre nahi avinash khamakha tumhe problem hogi, waise bhi abhijeet..

Avinash- sir abhi abhijeet ko 4-5 ghante mein hi hosh aayega…tab tak aap log yahan aajayega, aap log bahot thake hua honge sir, aaplog jaake thoda fresh hojayein…

Daya- doctor main yahin rukta hun, kabhi abhijeet ko pehle…

Avinash(in straight tone)- daya yahan koi bhi nahi ruk raha hai, main hun yahan bas..tum log niklo, bahar mera driver hai who aap sabh ko wahan tak..

Everyone still hesitant, avinash understanding their state but the hospital had no facility for a stay so it will be difficult for them and that's why he offering his house, and there was some other reason too which was only known to him. Avinash shook his head and just called his driver and instructing him everything…

Avinash(to acp sir and all)- sir aap log nikaliye sir..main aap sabh ko promise karta hun ki abhijeet ke hosh me aane se pehle bula lunga…

Acp(hesitant)- avinash sachmein isski koi jaroorat nahi hai, hum sabh bilkul theek hain..tum bekaar mein itni tension…

Avinash(smiling)- jaroorat hai sir..(everyone in confusion) aap log bahot tired honge sir aap log jaaker aaram karle aur issmein parehsani ki koi baat nahi hai sir, aap cid wale hum logon ke liye itna kuch karte hain usske saamne toh yeh kuch bhi nahi…chaliye sir..

Everyone still a bit hesitant but left with avinash's driver as no other choice was left, daya wanted to stay but some tough looks from avinash set him in motion While resulting in smiles from others.

Avinash called someone as soon as the team left…

On call:

"saari aisi cheese hata dena bas tum"

"haan, who yahin hai…nahi wahan nahi aasakta…(silent) kuch nahi, tum bas yeh kaam kardo"

"haan mere room se bhi nikal dena, aur un logon ka khyal rakhna kissi bhi cheez ki jaroorat ho toh turant le ana"

"nahi abhi nahi, (silent, irritate after hearing something)..abhi nahi na..main khud..main khud milwa dunga..rakhta hun main abh"

Avinash cut the call in silence, he glanced towards abhijeet's room and moved towards it with slow steps. He opened the door slowly and saw him lying there peacefully in sleep. A sweet smile came on avinash's lips as he remembered something. A small memory…

Flashback:

_He was sitting in his room working on some reports while sipping coffee from his favourite tea mug which had a pic of his with his little bro. It was quite clear why it was his favourite mug but there was something else about it which made it even more special then the presence of that pic. This mug was gifted to him by his little bro by his own savings. _

_He heard some voices from downstairs but knowing his brother's nature full well he did nothing except smile, closing his files, sipping the last bit of his already cold coffee and then hearing the most expected voice.. "bhaiya.."_

_He shook his head, got up from his chair stretching his stiff body and then feeling his brother emerging from the door way turned to that side with a murmur.. "isska kuch nahi ho sakta.." _

_His brother emerged and as his habit was said.. "bhaiya, mujhe neend nahi aarahi hai.."_

_The big brother just smiled and said.. "aaja late ja yahan.."_

_"__aur phir?" his little brother asked innocently which brought a smile on the bigger ones face._

_"__phir kya? So jana phir.." the bigger one answered taking out a blanket as aware about his brother's sensitive nature towards cold._

_"__bhaiya…" the little one said in a bit irritated tone while his big brother still smiling while setting the bed for their good night sleep._

_"__abh main lori toh suna nahi sakta tujhe…tu late main aata hun.." smaller one obviously irritated as he was not that small to hear lori although he loved his brothers soothing voice but not lori. He let himself fall on the soft bed without even bothering to take out his shoes._

_He came out from the washroom after changing in his night dress. He saw his small brother lying on bed with his shoes still on, this was the only thing which he can't even change for his brother, he was a clean and tidy person._

_Bigger one(angry tone)- Abhi, shoes utaro apne…_

_Smaller one (bored tone)- nahi bhaiya…_

_He knew much well how to handle his little bro, he moved forward and was going to touch his brother's shoes when his little bro got up immediately, took his shoes out placed them in proper place and laid back in his position leaving his big brother in a broad and proud smile._

_He switched off all the lights of room but at the same he heard some voice, he looked at his brother who already ducked his head inside the blanket clearly indicating that he too heard it, sighing he switched on the light._

_"__Abhi..Abhi" a lady emerged from the door way._

_"__Haan maa.." her elder son answered in his usual soft tone which was a characteristic personality of his._

_"__mujhe pata tha yeh yahin hoga..Abhi chalo yahan se.."_

_"__aare maa usse neend nahi aarahi hai..woh yahin so jayega.." he said after sensing the shake of his brother's head._

_"__lekin kal tujhe jaldi bhi toh nikalna hai na?"_

_"__koi baat nahi maa.." he said smiling and in a soothing tone._

_"__tune hi bigad rakha hai isse" his mother said in angry tone…_

_"__maa aap jante toh ho usse bure sapne aate hain bahot…"_

_"__haan raat ko uthke jaise main toh usse bhoot dikhti huna…"_

_"__maa..kya aap bhi, chodo na isse yahin rehene do, isse jab tak neend nahi aayigi jab tak main isse sula nahi deta.."_

_"__tumhari jane ke baad dekhti hun isse toh main.." _

_"__maaa.." he said smilingly.._

_"__haan haan theek hai nahi daatungi tere bhai ko main.."_

_He just smiled in return, his mother wished both of them good night and left the room after heaving a sigh. He switched off the lights and made his way towards his bed. His little bro took his head out of the blanket looked at him and again lay there silently and whispered._

_"__aap bahot bure ho.."_

_"__aur who kyun?" he said smiling…_

_"__maine aapko pehle bhi yeh karne se mana kiya hua hai.." (referring to his brother's shoe pulling act)_

_"__maine bhi aapko pehle bhi yeh karne ko kaha hua hai.." he said in teasing tone.._

_He did his head up a bit looked his brother busy in some file so just dragged himself near him and hugging him from his waist said.._

_"__lekin main toh chota hun na.."_

_"__yes 18 years old na.."_

_"__lekin aapse toh chota hi hun.." he said innocently…_

_His brother placed a small kiss on his forehead which brought a smile on his face…_

_"__haan bilkul, aur abh aap sojayein.."_

_"__sapne aaye toh?"_

_"__main yahin hun…"_

_"__lekin aapne mere baalo ko nahi sehlaya…" he said cutely and his big bro looked at him, kept his file aside and started to roll his fingers in his brother's hair._

_Abhi started to feel drowsy and asked in same drowsy condition…_

_"__aap kitne din mein aajayenge?" his little bro asked him unusually…_

_"__3-4 din mein, abh chalo sojayo"_

_Abhi hugged him more tightly with a whisper "jaldi aana" while his big brother continued to roll his fingers in his hair which smoothly pulled him in a deep peaceful sleep._

Flashback over

Avinash came back in present still feeling that soft hug of his little bro. He looked at abhijeet and saw him getting very much restless so moved inside and heard some words…

"I..i am sorry…Daya…Naina…ahhh…maine nahi…ravi tum..tumne muje…ahhh…"

Avinash came in trouble as he can't guess before about these nightmares. Now he knew that it was a mistake to give sedatives to abhijeet as they will trap him inside those nightmares for the whole time.

"maa…bha..bhaiya.."

Avinash looked at him in complete shock, his eyes became wet after listening this "bhaiya", 20 years, it had been 20 years since he had not heard this word and he had also lost the hope but... He looked at abhijeet lovingly but the jerk in abhijeet's body brought him back from his dreamland and he took his doctor avatar again, he knew there was no other option but to calm abhijeet down…but he was scared of doing so…first time in his life scared of curing someone.

He moved forward and sat down beside abhijeet, his hands automatically made their way towards abhijeet's hair though shaking from the fear but still calm enough to sooth his brother down like they did in those days. He started ruffling abhijeet's hair softly as a smile crept on his lips. Abhijeet though still murmuring some words seemed to calm down from the soothing ruffling which he experienced first time in his life as far as he can remember. He felt drowsy and was soon engulfed in a peaceful sleep. Avinash kept ruffling for some more time before he received a pager to report to another patient, he got up, looked at abhijeet and in smile murmured…

"yeh abhi bhi utna hi pyara lagta hai sote hua".

Nurse who knew these two too well in the earlier days smiled through tears as she saw the whole while standing on the door way which she immediately cleared hearing the beep from the pager.

**A/N**

**Some clarifications are required, haina?**

Abhijeet has not remembered anything here, it's just his sub conscious mind and the part of his brain which still stores some memories of his past which created those images and made him recognize them in those memories only, he will be exactly what he has, Abhijeet who is not aware of his family once he be in conscious stage but while sleeping and that also under the effect of sedatives his brain creating some images which he will not remember once he is conscious as they are not there in him. But of course he does remember that he suffers from nightmares while in sleep as those images of naina , daya and all others have laid an imprint on his brain and in his heart which he can't forget.

Now next update will be of Broken trust. There are not much chapters left for it, may be 2-3 or max 4 so I will complete broken trust first and then healing. This chapter was to remind that the story is ongoing.

I hope the chapter was up to the mark. :)

Do read and review because the update will as usual depend on your reviews only.

Again thank to all those who reviewed for the previous two chapters. Love you guys…do the same for this also.. :D

So till our next meeting,

Take care &

Bye

Kkkloveu.


End file.
